1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for atomizing various materials which are used in the field of ceramic materials, metals, pharmaceutical materials, foods and the like, and, in particular, to an atomizer for breaking a material into ultrafine particles in various modes such as emulsification, dispersion, pulverization, breaking and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that, when a material is pulverized into ultrafine particles of the 1 micron order or less, or at the nanometer level, the particles of that material tend to exhibit electrically and chemically peculiar properties. Therefore, various mill devices have been developed for breaking a material into ultrafine particles. For such a mill device, an ultrafine pulverizer for use in pulverization of ceramic materials which is difficult to be abraided has been proposed. This mill device is a dry type vertical mill having a pair of rollers. In this mill device, a material to be pulverized is dropped onto a rotating table and scattered in radial directions by means of centrifugal force exerted by the rotating table. The scattered material is then crunched between the rollers and the table. The pulverization operation is controlled and continued until the particle size of the pulverized material reaches to a desired level, while detection of the particle size and separation of the particles are carried out by operating a microcomputer.
However, since the essential part of the conventional mill device described above is also a milling part, a large space, a large scale of facilities and troublesome construction work are required for installing the mill device. Moreover, the mill device itself is expensive due to its high manufacturing cost. In addition, even when the above severe terms are overcome, the throughput capacity of the conventional mill device is low.